Pardon
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Post Hadès. Les différents Sanctuaires sont en cours de pourparlers afin de singer un traité de paix. Au fil des rencontres des liens se créent. Des couples se dévoilent. Pourtant pour l'un d'entre eux, tout ne sera pas si simple. Entre leur passé, leur présent, leur haine et leur amour pourront-ils se rapprocher ? Yaoi-Lemon. (OS écrit pour un événement, voir à l'intérieur )


_J'ai écrit cet OS pour ma participation au calendrier de l'avent du site de Mohnn Black, qui m'a gentiment invité : RPG Le village d'Otsu. Tous les lecteurs y sont les bienvenus même si vous n'êtes pas membre. Vous avez également la possibilité de laisser des reviews, c'est toujours plaisant pour les auteurs._

_Pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai coupé mon OS en deux pour le calendrier. De ce fait, vous le retrouverez en cliquant sur 15 pour la première partie et sur 17 pour la seconde._

_Comme les liens ne fonctionnent pas vers l'extérieur, enlevez les espaces ! : _

otsu. forumactif h7- calendrier- de- l- avent

Ou Rendez-vous sur le site : le village d'Ostu, rubrique « Avent ».

_Je vous invite à cliquer sur les nombres pour découvrir les cadeaux des autres participants. Mohnn Black a fait un chouette boulot alors n'hésitez pas à lui dire ici car il est membre de ._

_Je remercie aussi ma bêta pour tous ses précieux conseils : PerigrinTouque_

_Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël_

_Bonne lecture_

—

**Pardon**

Depuis qu'une deuxième vie avait été accordée à tous les Chevaliers, Spectres et Marinas, de lourdes tensions régnaient dans les différents Sanctuaires. Chacun ne sachant plus comment se comporter vis-à-vis de leurs pairs et encore moins face à leurs « anciens » ennemis. Même les Dieux ne savaient que penser de tout cela.

Sous les Océans, sous et sur Terre, les travaux de remises en état des lieux avançaient doucement mais sûrement. Chacun y mettait de sa personne pour aider au mieux, ce qu'ils leur permettaient d'éviter de trop penser à tous ces conflits où ils avaient perdu la vie. Certains, plus que d'autres, se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Shion était l'un d'eux. Pour se racheter auprès de sa Déesse et devant ses pairs, à qui il avait demandé de le suivre, il avait repris ses fonctions de Grand Pope. Cela lui avait coûté beaucoup de solliciter l'aide de Saga, Camus, Shura, DeathMask et d'Aphrodite afin de tromper Hadès et sauver Athéna. Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences, tous avaient accepté, sans doute pour se repentir auprès de leur Déesse.

Cependant en reprenant son poste, Shion n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait en contact avec celui qui avait tenté de le débaucher en lui promettant de recouvrer la jeunesse s'il s'en prenait à la vie d'Athéna. Leur première rencontre après la résurrection ne se fit pas dans une ambiance légère. Le Seigneur des Enfers arborait un sourire satisfait, alors que Shion, lui, le dévisageait sans vergogne, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. L'ex-Bélier était prêt à passer à l'attaque si Hadès bougeait ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Mais ce jour-là, rien ne se produisit ni les suivants d'ailleurs.

Cela faisait maintenant une année qu'Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon se rencontraient une fois par mois environ afin de négocier un traité de paix. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que la dernière guerre Sainte leur avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses telles que « Pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi ne pas protéger la Terre tous ensemble au lieu de s'entre-tuer et de perdre des amis chers ? ». Mais il semblerait qu'Hadès ait une autre idée derrière la tête.

Les tensions inter-Sanctuaires semblaient décroître de mois en mois et cela plaisait à tous. Quelques idylles naissaient. Shun et Io se voyaient depuis quelques semaines, ainsi que Hyoga et Isaak. Mû et Valentine, eux, s'aimaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, tout comme Aphrodite et Eaque. Une autre relation commençait depuis quelques jours entre Rune et Sorrente. Cela montrait les efforts que faisaient toutes les castes. Néanmoins, vivre un amour inter-Sanctuaire n'était pas toujours facile par rapport aux regards des autres, les plus réfractaires. Malgré tout, les tensions s'amenuisaient.

La réunion suivante approchait. Elle devait se tenir au Sanctuaire Terrestre dans deux petits jours. Les appartements privés pour les « invités » étaient prêts. Shion et Athéna préparaient soigneusement la rencontre afin que tout soit prêt. Néanmoins le Pope semblait préoccupé, comme toujours.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Shion ? demanda tendrement la Déesse.

— Non rien ! répondit l'ex-Bélier.

— Allons, ne me dit pas que tu es encore inquiet par rapport à Hadès ?

— Alors, je ne le dirais pas, sourit Shion.

— Il n'a jamais rien tenté, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant ?

— Un malaise s'empare de moi lorsqu'Hadès est dans les parages. Je n'arrive pas à lire dans son cosmos, et j'ai un mal fou à le cerner. Quelque chose me dérange dans sa façon d'agir. Quelque chose de malsain.

— Shion, tu t'inquiètes trop et pour rien, j'en suis sûre. S'il avait voulu tenter quoique ce soit, il l'aurait déjà fait. Tu ne crois pas ?

— Sauf s'il souhaite endormir notre vigilance….. murmura presque le Pope. Et puis, il y a autre chose. Je ressens autre un malaise quand toutes les délégations sont réunies et ce quelque soit le lieu de rencontre. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais je me sens oppressé…

La Déesse lui sourit et l'entoura de son cosmos bienveillant pour le rassurer, au moins un peu. L'ex-Bélier ne se détendit pas pour autant et il le savait, il sera ainsi tout le temps de la présence, en ces lieux, de toutes les délégations.

—

Deux jours plus tard, les délégations se présentèrent au Sanctuaire Terrestre. Le Dieu des Océans arriva le premier avec Sorrente et Isaak. Le Kraken accompagnait toujours Poséidon, cela lui permettait de se rapprocher de son ancien maître ainsi que de son ami, Hyoga. Malgré les différents qui les opposaient tous trois, petit à petit leur relation s'améliorait, surtout entre les jeunes. Camus, lui, était passé au dessus de tout cela depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Son caractère calme et posé l'y aida sûrement. Ses cadets avaient, en revanche, le sang plus chaud et entre eux les discussions s'enflammaient souvent. Un peu moins, néanmoins, depuis quelques temps.

La Sirène, lui, était le bras de Poséidon, de ce fait il ne pouvait pas toujours accompagner son Dieu lors de ses voyages diplomatiques. Mais cette réunion était importante, très importante même. Cela devait être la dernière, celle où les signatures devaient être apposées sur le traité. Le Dieu des Océans avait donc besoin de lui ici, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Quelques heures plus tard, le corps diplomatique des Enfers fit son entrée sur le domaine sacré. A sa tête, Hadès, Seigneur et Maître du monde des morts. Il était accompagné de ses trois Juges. Juges qui confièrent leurs tâches à leurs procureurs Rune, Valentine et Kagaho.

Alors qu'Hadès semblait enthousiaste de se trouver au Sanctuaire, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses Juges. Tout dans leurs attitudes montrait leur impatience, leur désaccord par rapport à ce traité auquel ils ne croyaient pas. Ils pensaient même que leur Seigneur manigançait un plan d'attaque pour prendre la vie de sa nièce. Alors, ils se pliaient à ses volontés en attendant de passer à l'action….

Cependant, Hadès n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux. Pandore lui avait fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises. Même Eaque du Garuda lui en avait parlé quelques jours auparavant. Sa bonne humeur semblait être à son paroxysme lorsqu'une visite sur Terre était programmée. Et bien que cela réjouissait ses Spectres les plus proches, ceux-ci se posaient des dizaines de questions à ce sujet.

—

Les derniers détails du traité furent acceptés par les trois Déités. Il ne manquait plus que leurs signatures. La journée fut longue pour tous les présents à cette assemblée, où Shion et Dohko accompagnaient leur Déesse. Athéna les avait choisi pour leur grande sagesse ainsi que pour leur côté posé et mature. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux.

Un dîner délicat fut servi ce soir là. Seuls y étaient présents les délégations adverses ainsi que la Déesse de la sagesse et de ses accompagnants. Lors de ces repas, le traité était mis de côté. Il s'agissait là d'un moment de détente pour tous et cela permettait d'alléger l'atmosphère qui parfois devenait oppressante. Il faut bien l'avouer : négocier un traité de paix avec Hadès et Poséidon n'était pas de tout repos pour les représentants du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

—

Le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire se sentait épier de plus en plus souvent, et notamment lors de ses fameuses réunions. Très vite, il comprit que cela venait de l'un des camps adverses. Mais de qui ? Il voulait en avoir le coeur net. En effet, la sensation qu'il ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme devenait forte désagréable, dérangeante, ambigüe…

Dans l'espoir de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, Shion se dirigea après le dîner vers les thermes du Palais. Rares étaient les moments où il y rencontrait des Chevaliers ou autres invités. D'ailleurs seuls les Bronze avaient, comme lui, un accès libre en ces lieux. Ayant de minis thermes dans leur temple, les Gold ne fréquentaient pas celles du Palais. Quant aux invités du Sanctuaire, il était rarissime qu'ils profitent de cet avantage.

L'ex-Bélier ne portait qu'une serviette autour de sa fine taille. Il se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude salvatrice. A peine immergé, il en sentit les bienfaits. Ses muscles se détendirent, son esprit semblait s'apaiser. Les yeux clos, afin de savourer ce moment, il se laissait porter par les flots. Il était assis, dos contre le mur où sa nuque reposait. Il pouvait entendre le léger clapotis que faisait l'eau sur les parois qui la retenait.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'il s'en inquiète jusqu'au moment où il se remémora son malaise. Le regard toujours dans les limbes, il se mit à réfléchir.

— _Qu'est-ce cela peut être ? Ou qui ?_ pensa t-il.

Il soupira silencieusement et reprit le fil de ses réflexions. Il fit le tri des personnes présentes chaque fois que cette drôle de sensation montrait le bout de son nez et très vite il en conclut que ce n'était pas un Chevalier mais sans doute un Marina ou un Spectre. Il affina sa recherche en éliminant ceux qui venaient rarement, malheureusement seul Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique était absent à toutes les autres assemblées. Il restait trop de personnes et peu d'indices pour en exclure de sa liste. Il lui faudra faire autrement.

Shion se sentait attirer dans les bras de Morphée, mais il résista. Il ne pouvait s'endormir ici ! Lentement il ouvrit ses iris roses. La lumière lui fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Il regarda autour de lui, il était semble t-il toujours seul. Puis, il voulut se lever mais il se ravisa. Cette sensation étrange, celle qui le harcelait était là, ici, en ces lieux vides d'âmes. Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête de droite à gauche pour l'accrocher du regard mais en vain. Venait-il de rêver ? Alors, il se leva et sortit du bain, laissant s'écouler les milliers de gouttelettes d'eau qui le recouvraient tel un torrent. Debout, immobile, la tête haute, les épaules droites et les bras le long du corps, il ressemblait à une statue.

Tapis dans l'ombre, sans cosmos, sans haine ni colère, il observait le Pope qui lui offrait, malgré lui, une vue des plus sexy, sensuelle. Il se délectait de ce moment beaucoup trop rare à ses yeux. Il prenait soin de rester anonyme bien qu'il savait que cet homme extraordinaire, qui se tenait devant lui, devait se douter de sa présence, du moins d'une présence. A l'abri derrière l'un des nombreux piliers qui entouraient le bassin, il ne bougeait pas. Il ne respirait pas. Il épiait. Il scrutait les moindres parcelles de cette peau diaphane qu'il ne voulait que pour lui. Il rêvait de perdre ses doigts dans la toison anis et volumineuse de cet être qui avait souffert à cause de lui, et qui s'était relevé pour le combattre. Son problème était qu'il ignorait comment l'aborder, alors en public il le toisait, ou plutôt ils se toisaient mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Shion le haïssait et se méfiait de lui, il en était sûr. Alors que lui l'aimait en secret depuis fort longtemps maintenant.

Voyant l'objet de ses fantasmes se mouvoir, il ne put résister de l'interpeller pour profiter encore un instant de ce moment.

— Hmmm, en voilà un joli spectacle, dit presque sadiquement le maître des morts sans s'en rendre compte.

Shion se retourna dans un mouvement vif et dévisagea l'opportun. Un frisson le prit lorsqu'il vit Hadès le dévorer goulûment de ses perles turquoises.

— C'est donc à cause de vous que je ressens comme une oppression ? Que me voulez-vous ? lâcha le Pope froidement.

Hadès se rendit compte, par le ton employé de son vis-à-vis, qu'il s'était mal exprimé en l'interpellant. Il se figea. Comment faire pour l'aborder ? Il n'était ni nécessaire de lire dans le cosmos ni dans les pensées de l'ex-Bélier pour se rendre compte qu'il le détestait, qu'il le haïssait. Le Seigneur des Enfers comprenait bien sûr, mais il espérait que peut-être avec le temps Shion changerait d'avis, cependant ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Intérieurement, il rageait contre lui-même, sa stupidité, sa cupidité. Shion, lui, le toisait toujours, attendant une réponse. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser dominer même par un Dieu.

Le souverain d'Elysion se devait de répondre, par fierté. Bien qu'il reconnaissait qu'elle jouerait contre lui. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'objet de ses fantasmes. Avec ses pouvoirs Divins, il fit glisser la serviette qui recouvrait encore les reins de Shion, qui bien que surpris ne le fit pas remarquer. Une étrange sensation le prit, il serra les poings le long de son corps dénudé et mouillé. Il tremblait légèrement de colère mais fit bonne figure. Hadès était à présent à quelques centimètres du visage du Pope. Son coeur s'emballait, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas agir ainsi mais son Apollon le détestait, il n'avait donc rien à perdre.

— Quelle vue magnifique..., murmura Hadès en faisant glisser son regard sur toutes les parties du corps dénudé de Shion.

Le Dieu plaça son index au centre de sa poitrine et le fit glisser lascivement vers le nombril de l'Atlante. Il s'humidifia la lèvre supérieure. La peau douce de son bel adonis ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il voulait plus … tellement plus... Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre l'objet de ses désirs, sa main fut arrêtée par celle de Shion qui maintenait le poignet d'Hadès. L'ex-Bélier plongea son regard dans celui de son offenseur qui sourit perversement. Et avant même que Shion ne puisse réagir, le Seigneur des Enfers avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Pope se sentait étrange, son coeur venait de rater un battement, un frison le prit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir mais il reprit ses esprits. Son poing s'abattit en force sur les pommettes crayeuses du Dieu qui recula d'un pas en se massant la joue.

— Ne recommencez jamais ! avisa Shion en faisant demi-tour pour quitter les thermes, laissant Hadès et sa perversion.

Le Dieu des Enfers regardait son amour quitter la pièce dans une colère qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage plus blême qu'à l'accoutumée. Il savait depuis le début que s'il forçait les choses comme il venait de le faire, Shion le haïrait plus encore. Tout était fichu. Il entra lentement dans les eaux bienfaitrices des thermes et laissa son corps se détendre. Il regrettait son comportement, et même pour un Dieu aussi puissant que lui, il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Le mal était fait…

Après avoir enfilé un peignoir dans ses vestiaires personnels, Shion prit le long couloir privatif qui le conduisit jusque dans ses appartements. Il ne décolérait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu, compris ? Il savait pourtant lire dans les cosmos comme personne. D'un pas sûr, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Il voulait se débarrasser de l'emprunte qu'Hadès avait laissé sur lui. Laissant le flot continu s'écouler sur son corps, il s'égara dans ses pensées.

De son Index, l'ex-Bélier caressait ses lèvres en se remémorant le moment passé dans les thermes avec le Dieu des Enfers. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit immédiatement face à l'approche d'Hadès, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Le torrent d'eau s'écoulait toujours sur son corps tendu. Hadès lui avait ordonné de s'introduire au Sanctuaire de sa nièce, d'élimer les gêneurs - ses amis - et de prendre la vie d'Athéna. Hadès était cruel et perfide. Alors pourquoi son corps l'avait-il trahit ? Pourquoi son corps avait-il réagit ? C'est sur cette question qu'il coupa l'arrivée d'eau, sortit de la douche, se sécha et alla rejoindre son lit où il s'endormit malgré cela assez rapidement.

Le Seigneur des Enfers avait, lui aussi, rejoint ses appartements. Un goût d'amertume ne le quittait pas. Il se posta devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, maugréant contre lui-même. Il resta, là, sans bouger durant de longues heures, le regard perdu dans le néant jusqu'au moment où le sommeil le gagna. Il quitta son observatoire pour rejoindre son lit, et s'endormit à son tour, ses pensées tournées vers l'ex-Bélier.

—

Le levé du soleil annonça le saut du lit pour tous les invités du Sanctuaire ainsi que pour la Déesse de la Sagesse et ses accompagnants à la réunion. Le traité devait être signé aujourd'hui. Shion n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, son sommeil n'ayant pas été récupérateur. Il appréhendait la rencontre avec Hadès néanmoins il ferait abstraction sur les événements de la veille pour parfaire sa mission. Encore fallait-il que le Dieu des Enfers fasse de même !

De son côté, Hadès voulait en finir au plus vite ici afin de regagner son royaume. Son comportement envers Shion l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Lui, l'un des Dieux les plus puissants de l'Olympe était presque anéantit à cause de sa stupidité. De plus il se doutait bien que l'ex-Bélier ne serait pas à l'aise en sa présence, aussi pour une fois, il décida de signer ce traité sans rechigner comme il le faisait chaque fois. Tout cela pour voir une fois de plus le bel Atlante.

—

Il y avait dix chaises autour de la grande table, chacun prit place, toujours la même. Athéna ouvrit la séance. Un encrier vide et une plume avaient été posés au centre du plateau de bois. La Déesse approcha le petit récipient d'elle et se fit une légère entaille dans le pouce. Elle laissa s'écouler quelques goutes de son sang Divin dedans. Puis, Poséidon et Hadès firent de même. Le sang des trois Déités fut mélangé et la plume leur servit à signer le traité. A côté de leurs griffes, ils apposèrent une emprunte ensanglantée. Enfin, tout était terminé. Après près d'un an de discussions, d'avancement et de retour en arrière, il en était terminé de ces longs pourparlers. Il avait, toutefois, été décidé d'une rencontre trimestrielle, et un accès libre dans tous les Sanctuaires et pour tous.

Une fête aurait lieu, au Royaume des morts, d'ici quelques jours. Tous les Chevaliers, Marinas et Spectres y étaient conviés cette fois, pour unir les Sanctuaires. Le Rendez-vous était pris. Tous quittèrent la salle de réunion sauf Hadès. Il semblait complètement absorbé dans ses réflexions.

— Tout va bien, Hadès ? interrogea le Dieu des Océans.

— Oui, ça va…, répondit vaguement l'intéressé.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes combattus durant des millénaires que je ne te connais pas. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

— Je te dis que ça va ! s'énerva presque le Dieu des Enfers.

— Cela fait des mois qu'on aurait pu signer ce fichu traité de paix, et chaque fois tu as trouvé une excuse pour prolonger les pourparlers. Sauf aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ? insista Poséidon.

— Ca ne te regarde en rien ! On a signé, il me semble !

— 'Dès ! J'ai vu …..

— Vu quoi ? gronda le Dieu sombre.

— Comment tu le regardais !

Hadès accrocha le regard de son frère, se demandant ce que Poséidon savait.

— Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé ainsi, reprit le Seigneur des morts.

— C'est vrai ! sourit le Dieu des Océans. Alors ? Qui a t-il entre vous ?

— Posi ! Tu ne lâcheras pas n'est-ce pas ?

— Non !

Hadès soupira fortement et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de lui. Ses orbes fixaient, avec mélancolie, celle où Shion était assis pendant l'assemblée. Son frère l'imita et attendit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de parler et cela demeurait encore difficile. L'aîné raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Shion, sans omettre de détails.

— Et tu prends la fuite ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, mon frère !

— Posi ! Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir davantage, il a eu sa dose. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui durant la dernière guerre Sainte et je comprends ses sentiments.

— Donc tu t'enfuis ! répéta le cadet.

— …

— Et c'est moi le plus jeune ! Va lui parler !

— Jamais il ne m'écoutera, et je ne peux le blâmer !

Le Dieu des Océans posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné, pour lui prouver son soutien. Mais que faire ou quoi lui dire pour l'aider ? Hadès n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il abandonnait si vite d'autant qu'il semblait tenir au Pope de leur nièce. Sans pouvoir convaincre son aîné, car il le connaissait, Poséidon lui suggéra de réfléchir au fait de parler à Shion et rapidement. Hadès lui promit d'y penser.

Ils quittèrent cet endroit et se séparèrent pour regagner leurs appartements. Il leur fallait maintenant préparer leur départ du Domaine Sacré. De plus, le Dieu des Enfers devait organiser la soirée concluant la signature du traité de paix.

Athéna, Dohko et Shion étaient présents pour le grand départ. Le Pope ne put s'empêcher d'épier « son admirateur ». Il lui trouva la mine plus blême qu'à l'accoutumée, son regard paraissait vide et il ne réussissait pas à lire dans son cosmos. Certes, il était un Dieu mais lui pouvait lire tous les cosmos, même s'il ne le faisait qu'en dernier recours. Instinctivement, il frôla ses lèvres de son index, se remémorant le contact avec celle d'Hadès. Dohko l'observait depuis un moment, et ce geste ne lui échappa pas…

—

L'ex-Bélier s'était enfermé dans son bureau, prétextant qu'il avait du travail à rattraper. Il s'était excusé auprès de la Déesse et de son ami de toujours. Dohko n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé à ses réflexions. Car c'était bien pour cela que Shion s'était réfugié dans cette pièce où il savait que personne ne viendrait l'y déranger.

Quelques heures plus tard et ayant décidé que le Pope avait assez ressassé ses soucis, Dohko entra dans la pièce. Il était le seul à pouvoir agir de la sorte. D'ailleurs, les gardes - trop impressionné - ne tentaient jamais de l'en empêcher.

— Tu me déranges, Dohko, soupira Shion.

— Ha, oui ! Tu m'en diras tant !

— J'ai vraiment du travail, et tu le sais.

— Oui, je le sais mais je suis sûr que tu n'as rien fait depuis que tu t'es enfermé ici, sourit la Balance. Je me trompe ?

Shion se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui laissait les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans la pièce et la réchauffait. Il se tenait droit, les mains jointes dans son dos. Il avait abandonné sa tenue officielle pour un jean et une chemise. Ses iris fixaient les jardins qui jouxtaient le Palais. Il ne dit rien.

— Shion, qu'as-tu ? Que s'est-il passé avec Hadès ?

L'ex-Bélier se raidit. Son ami avait deviné quelque chose.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je t'ai vu l'observer lors de son départ et vous étiez différents !

— Ah quoi bon nier, sourit mélancoliquement le Pope en se retournant vers son ami. Tu me connais mieux que personne, j'aurai dû me douter que tu verrais ce que les autres ne verraient pas.

— Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, c'est normal. Alors tu me racontes ?

— Depuis plusieurs mois je me sens observer à un tel point que cela m'oppresse. J'ai remarqué que cela arrivait lorsque les réunions avaient lieux. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était. Et puis hier, soir…

Shion fit une pose. Il se leva et alla faire chauffer de l'eau pour préparer du thé. La Balance attendait que son ami revienne pour finir son histoire. L'ex-Bélier tendit, quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante à Dohko et posa la sienne sur son bureau où il reprit place.

— Hier soir, alors que j'allais quitter les thermes, j'ai senti une présence, celle qui m'oppressait. Et c'est là qu'il s'est montré. Hadès.

Shion but une gorgée du breuvage qui gisait dans son mug et se noya dedans pour ne pas voir son ami. Dohko restait passif, attendant d'avoir tous les éléments pour intervenir.

— Il me dévisageait. J'ai compris que c'était lui qui m'observait depuis des mois. Il s'est approché et m'a embrassé. Du moins il a tenté de le faire. Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure.

Après son explication, le Pope releva son regard vers le Gold. Celui-ci sourit.

— Il t'a dit pourquoi ? interrogea le Chinois.

— Non, il a juste mentionné que je lui offrais un bien joli spectacle !

— En même temps, il n'a pas tort sur ce point. Tu es un bel homme et comme vous vous êtes rencontrés dans les thermes, il a dû tout voir de toi où presque ! fit Dohko taquin.

— DOHKO ! Je t'en pris ! Tu ne m'aides pas là !

— Bah quoi, j'ai pas raison ?

— ….

— Bon d'accord, j'arrête. Mais dis-moi, il t'en faut pourtant plus pour te perturber ? reprit plus sérieusement la Balance.

— Je me sens étrange depuis hier. Je pense sans cesse à lui. J'oscille entre la colère et la pitié envers son égard. Et tu as raison, cela ne me ressemble pas !

— Que ressens-tu ?

— Je te l'ai dis ! Colère et pitié.

— Non je voulais dire là ! fit Dohko en pointant son index vers le coeur de l'Atlante qui écarquilla les yeux.

— Là n'est pas la question ! s'emporta le Pope en se levant de sa chaise.

— Au contraire, Shion ! Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

— Rien ! Je ne ressens pas d'amour pour lui. Comment le pourrais-je ? Il m'a forcé à trahir Athéna, à vous trahir et à vous combattre. Nous étions des renégats !

— Oui et ?

Shion soupira lourdement. Il savait où voulait en arriver Dohko mais lui ne le souhaitait pas. Mais son ami le harcelait de ses perspicaces émeraudes.

— Mon corps m'a trahi ! Mon coeur s'est emballé, j'ai eu des frissons…..

— T'es cuit ! se contenta de dire le Chinois tout sourire.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu es attiré par lui, c'est tout….

— Impossible !

— Et pourquoi pas ? Hein !

— Il est vil et perfide et …. séduisant, je le conçois mais …..

— Allons Shion, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Au lieu de ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé tu devrais lui parler pour savoir pourquoi il a agi ainsi avec toi. Car si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas l'air en forme et je doute que se soit à cause du coup que tu lui as infligé.

L'ex-Bélier se rassit à son bureau. Il posa les coudes sur le plateau de bois, joignit les mains et posa sa tête dessus. Dohko avait raison, il devait lui parler.

— Tu as sûrement raison, Dohko !

— Oui je le sais ! voyant que le Pôpe avait matière à réfléchir, le Chinois profita de se moment pour rebondir sur un fait.

— Tu te rends compte que toi, le représentant de la Déesse Athéna sur Terre, tu as mis ton poing dans la figure d'un Dieu ? fit-il remarquer ironiquement.

— Oui, je suppose que je devrais sans doute m'excuser pour cela quand je le verrais la prochaine fois, soupira l'Atlante.

— Oui, et c'est pour après demain, alors prépares-toi ! déclara Dohko en se levant, avant de quitter le bureau. Je te laisse…. Au fait, est-ce si désagréable que ça ? lança le Gold en fermant la porte du bureau.

Surpris, Shion laissa transparaître son trouble. Est-ce que cela avait été désagréable ? A vrai dire, il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Une fois encore, il attoucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il se souvint de ce doux contact. Lorsqu'Hadès l'avait embrassé, il n'avait ressenti ni haine, ni colère. Aurait-il mal interprété les actes du Seigneur des Enfers ? Shion resta seul dans cette pièce calme, face à ses questions et à ses sentiments qu'il ne comprenait plus. Un long moment plus tard, il se mit enfin au travail.

—

Enfermé dans son Palais, dans ses appartements, le Seigneur des lieux avait donné ses ordres pour la soirée qui devait se tenir dans son royaume. Il avait laissé carte blanche à Pandore qui était heureuse d'organiser une réception, pour une fois. Depuis son retour du domaine sacré, Hadès se sentait particulièrement mal. Rien ne lui semblait important et il déléguait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

Il repensait sans cesse à ses paroles et ses actes face à celui qui le hantait depuis deux siècles. Il avait été impatient et stupide. Il le savait, c'était dorénavant impossible de se rapprocher de lui. Son corps, son coeur le faisaient souffrir, tellement souffrir… Il commençait à entrevoir le mal qu'il avait semé tout au long de ces derniers millénaires. Le supplice et la désolation, qu'il avait engendré, avaient détruit de nombreuses personnes des plus généreuses aux plus perfides.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, Hadès avait commencé à changer. Il avait repris le commandement de son armée et laissait Pandore reprendre un rôle plus en accord avec sa féminité. Il se rapprochait de ses troupes, surtout de ses Juges et de leurs procureurs. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontrait ses Spectres plus souvent et qu'ils étaient libres d'aller le voir dans la salle du trône, dans son bureau voire même dans ses appartements pour les plus proches de lui.

Le Dieu n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il était figé. Debout, face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse il observait le Cocyte. Et pour être plus précis, l'endroit même où se trouvait Shion jusqu'au moment où il le sortit de là pour le recruter. Il laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sens. Un coup donné à la porte le fit sortir de ses songes.

— Entrez ! intima le résidant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des Juges des Enfers.

— Eaque, entre donc ! Y aurait-il un problème ? interrogea le Dieu inquiet.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mon Seigneur.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Vous le savez tous, dorénavant ma porte vous est ouverte. Alors qui a t-il ?

— Et bien, je suis inquiet pour vous, Majesté. Vous semblez si mélancolique depuis quelques temps et surtout depuis hier…, précisa le Garuda en redoutant la réaction son Dieu.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, mais je te remercie.

— Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? interrogea le Juge.

— Non, malheureusement il n'y a rien à faire, murmura Hadès.

— En fait… Eaque hésita mais voir son Souverain ainsi lui remuait les tripes. En fait, l'autre soir j'étais dans les thermes du Palais d'Athéna.

Alors que le Juge venait de terminer sa phrase, il posa ses iris anthracites sur son Seigneur attendant presque une sentence.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me cacher mais quand je vous ai vu avec le grand Pope du Sanctuaire, je n'ai pas souhaité vous déranger, alors j'ai fermé mon cosmos. J'allais partir quand ….., quand il vous a frappé ! avoua le Juge en serrant ses poings.

— Ne sois pas en colère contre lui, son coup était mérité ! sourit le Souverain des lieux.

— Mais enfin….

Hadès s'approcha du Juge, et posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules pour le rassurer et pour le faire taire.

— Je me suis mal comporté envers Shion. Je t'assure que son coup était mérité, répéta t-il. Je suppose qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour oublier… murmura Hadès.

— Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, Seigneur, mais seriez-vous attiré par cet homme ? se risqua à demander le Garuda.

— Oui, soupira le résidant de Giudecca, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Comme toujours j'ai tout gâché, ajouta t-il.

— Il sera là demain soir, peut-être pourriez-vous en profiter pour lui parler, cela vous permettrait de passer à autre chose, tenta de le convaincre Eaque qui ne souhaitait que recouvrer son Seigneur et Maître au mieux de sa forme, comme il l'était devenu depuis leur retour.

— Peut-être en effet…..

Après quelques formules de politesse, le Juge Eaque du Garuda s'excusa une fois encore et quitta les lieux heureux d'avoir pu discuter avec Hadès.

La réception se devait d'être grandiose. Il s'agissait de satisfaire trois des Dieux parmi les plus importants de l'Olympe. Pandore avait travaillé dur et avec l'aide de quelques Spectres et domestiques, elle avait réussi à faire des miracles en seulement deux jours. Poséidon arriva le premier avec ses Marinas puis ce fut au tour des habitants du Sanctuaire Terrestre de frapper à la porte des Enfers. C'était la première fois que toutes les castes se rencontraient en même temps. Les Enfers venaient de voir leur nombre d'habitants s'accroitre d'un coup !

Des groupes inter-Sanctuaires commençaient à se former. Des discussions se faisaient entendre et parfois des rires raisonnaient même si de temps à autre une dispute éclatait. Néanmoins, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour faire redescendre la pression. Les trois Déités firent un discours mettant en avant les clauses du traité, et mirent l'accent sur l'entente cordiale qu'il y avait eu entre eux durant cette année de transition et de pourparlers. Ils furent longuement applaudis par tous. Il régnait une ambiance assez détendue et les verres remplis de champagne faisaient le tour de la salle afin que tous puissent trinquer ensemble.

Sur l'un des balcons qui entouraient la salle de réception des Enfers, Shion sirotait une coupe du liquide pétillant qui arrosait la soirée. Il était heureux que tout soit terminé bien sûr et que le traité soit enfin signé, mais il n'adulait pas vraiment la foule et ce soir elle grouillait comme une fourmilière au travail. Les mains jointes pour tenir son verre, ses avants-bras reposant sur le garde-corps, il fixait le Cocyte qui se trouvait en contre bas.

Un cosmos le sortit de ses rêveries en le faisant sursauter, celui qu'il souhaitait éviter bien qu'il devait des excuses à son « propriétaire ».

— Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, c'est pour cela que j'ai annoncé ma présence, s'excusa Hadès.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Shion en reprenant sa contemplation.

Hadès s'approcha de la rambarde, prenant garde de ne pas être trop proche du Pope. L'ex-Bélier sentait son corps lui échapper une fois encore. Son coeur s'emballait. Sa respiration se coupait. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Pour se donner un peu de prestance, il but la gorgée de champagne qui lui restait au fond de sa flûte.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé l'autre soir, et je tiens à vous remercier de ne pas vous être servi de cela pour reporter ou annuler le traité, avoua Shion.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Shion, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Tu t'es simplement défendu. Je suis désolé, désolé pour tout….

Le regret qu'éprouvait Hadès en cet instant fit tressaillir l'ex-Bélier. Jamais un Dieu ne s'excusait, et encore moins devant un humain. Pourtant le Maître des Enfers venait de le faire et sincèrement de surcroît. Le Pope écarquilla ses iris rosés.

— Rassure-toi, je ne recommencerais pas, poursuivit Hadès. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. Je comprends que tu sois en colère.

Le Seigneur des lieux sentait son coeur tonner dans sa poitrine, menaçant de lui déchiqueter. Son égoïsme lui avait fait perdre le peu d'espoir qu'il avait de pouvoir séduire cet homme merveilleux, peut-être pourraient-ils au moins devenir amis ? Néanmoins, Hadès savait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour le demander à Shion. Voyant que son amour ne disait rien et restait là à regarder dans le vide, le Seigneur des Enfers décida à contre coeur de le laisser seul.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, je te laisse mais essaye au moins de t'amuser un peu, dit Hadès avec mélancolie.

— Pourquoi ? questionna le Pope.

— Tu parles de ce qui c'est passé dans les thermes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Devant le mutisme de Shion, Hadès soupira pensant qu'il était temps de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

— C'est vrai que je te dois une explication, confia le Dieu. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Shion resta coi devant cette révélation. Il se retourna pour accrocher les miroirs couleurs lagon de la Déité comme s'il voulait s'y noyer. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge.

— C'était il y a bien longtemps certes, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu es apparu devant moi avec Dohko, vous étiez prêts à en découdre avec moi. Lorsque j'ai croisé tes iris, j'ai été subjugué. Ta beauté, ta détermination, ton regard tout m'a attiré en toi.

Comme une source intarissable, Hadès poursuivait son récit. L'ex-Bélier l'écoutait en le regardant toujours.

— Pendant deux siècles, j'ai pensé à ce moment et à toi, puis un jour, tu t'es retrouvé ici. Dans le Cocyte. Je ne suis senti revivre. Tous les jours, je t'observais durant des heures. Détaillant les moindres parcelles de ton visage. Rêvant de plonger mes mains dans ta chevelure soyeuse. Et puis, il y a eut la dernière guerre Sainte.

Hadès fit une pause, ce passé n'était pas un bon souvenir. Il voulait trouver les bons mots pour ne pas froisser son amour. Le Pope ne dit toujours rien. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ces révélations. Hadès avait bien caché ses sentiments, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas le comportement de son vis-à-vis quelques jours plus tôt. Shion déglutit difficilement. Son corps et son esprit semblaient en désaccord. L'un voulait prendre le Dieu dans ses bras alors que l'autre ne pensait qu'au mal qu'il représentait.

— Te rendre la vie pour quelques heures, et te demander de trahir Athéna a été un supplice pour moi, n'en doute pas. Pendant quelques instants j'ai pu apercevoir ta silhouette se mouvoir et cela m'a rendu heureux. Néanmoins, la tristesse sur ton si doux visage, m'a brisé le coeur. Il n'y a aucun mot pour traduire toutes les excuses que je te dois. Après notre retour, j'ai enfin eu un espoir de te séduire, de t'avoir rien que pour moi, j'étais heureux de te voir aux réunions. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai même fait en sorte de retarder la signature du traité juste pour te croiser encore. C'est égoïste, je le sais…, Hadès baissa ses yeux clairs redoutant les réactions de son amour.

— Ca n'explique pas vos agissements dans les thermes, lâcha finalement Shion.

— J'ai été impatient, souffla le Seigneur des morts. Je ne trouvais pas d'excuses pour reporter une fois de plus la signature, j'ai pensé que me détendre m'aiderais à trouver quelque chose. J'étais persuadé de ne croiser personne. Mais tu y étais, alors j'ai tu mon cosmos et t'ai observé. Epié. Quand j'ai compris que tu allais partir, j'ai voulu te retenir mais j'ignorais comment faire, ni quoi dire. Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs, murmura t-il. Alors, j'ai fais ce que je faisais habituellement, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je voulais te dominer, espérant que tu flancherais. Je suis un idiot.

Hadès ne se sentit pas soulagé d'avoir ouvert son coeur car son vis-à-vis ne pipait mots, Shion semblait même absent.

— Je sais que tu me détestais avant et je suppose que c'est pire depuis. Je n'ai pas rechigné à signer le traité afin de quitter le Sanctuaire au plus vite. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma vue plus longtemps….

Le Dieu des Enfers figea ses lagons une dernière fois dans les orbes stupéfaits de son bel adonis, sourit tristement et laissa Shion seul sur le balcon. Hadès rejoignit la réception essayant de faire bonne figure, tandis que l'ex-Bélier resta pantois, le regard figé vers l'endroit où avait disparu son « admirateur ».

Dohko avait suivi la conversation avec discrétion et rejoignit son vieil ami qui n'avait pas bougé. Le Gold fut surpris de le voir ainsi, sans expression mais un sourire discret pointait sur son visage. Un conflit semblait faire rage dans l'esprit de Shion qui se tourna vers le Chinois.

— Shion ! l'interpella t-il.

— Ce …. ce n'était pas …. désagréable, Dohko ! déclara l'ex-Bélier.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Mais le Pope ne répondit pas. A la place, il effleura de son index l'endroit où Hadès avait posé ses lèvres gourmandes. Dohko comprit alors que son ami répondait à une question qu'il lui avait posé quelques temps plus tôt, avouant en même temps son attirance pour le Dieu des Enfers. La Balance posa doucement une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Shion et lui sourit.

— Il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre que tu avais des sentiments pour lui ! fit remarquer le Gold.

— …

— Aurais-tu peur de tes sentiments ? reprit Dohko en faisant un clin d'oeil à son vieil ami.

— A vrai dire, je ne sais pas… si quelqu'un comme lui est capable d'aimer…, se décida à dire l'ex-Bélier.

— Si quelqu'un comme lui est capable d'aimer, ou si TOI tu es capable d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui ?

— Dohko ! Je pensais que tu étais mon ami ? sourit Shion.

— Je le suis et c'est pourquoi je peux me permette de te mettre dos au mur. Très bien ! Tu semblais mélancolique avant qu'Hadès ne vienne te parler, à quoi pensais-tu ?

— Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? soupira le Pope.

Son ami l'encouragea à lui parler par un sourire. Le Chinois le connaissait par coeur et savait qu'il avait besoin de se confier pour mieux appréhender ses sentiments.

— Je pensais à lui. Je ne pense qu'à lui depuis l'autre soir. Je ne me croyais pas capable d'être attiré ainsi par lui. Il a été notre pire ennemi durant des millénaires, il m'a forcé à trahir Athéna et mes amis. Alors, même si j'ai des sentiments ça n'ira pas plus loin, affirma Shion, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

— Tu es un idiot, Shion ! lâcha la Balance. Nous avons tous le droit à une nouvelle chance, lui y compris !

Dohko laissa son ami et alla rejoindre frères d'armes et anciens ennemis qui s'amusaient dans la salle de réception. L'ambiance était festive et légère. Les trois Déités se mêlèrent dans les groupes inter-Sanctuaires. Les tensions semblaient disparaître au fur et à mesure que la soirée allait vers la fin. Des émotions enfouies au plus profond de l'âme d'Hadès remontaient à la surface et il s'avérait que cela lui plaisait. Il se sentait serein et apaisé, un peu comme s'il se réveillait après un long sommeil. Cependant, pour qui le connaissait bien, son regard restait chagriné.

—

_Trois mois plus tard, au Sanctuaire Sous-marin._

Athéna et ses accompagnants arrivèrent avant la délégation des Enfers pour cette première réunion trimestrielle. En attendant qu'elle arrive, Poséidon, Sorrente et Isaak prirent un rafraîchissement avec leurs invités présents. L'ambiance était légère et la paix semblait souder les différents Sanctuaires. Ce n'est que près d'une heure plus tard qu'Hadès et ses Juges pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du Royaume Sous-Marin. Shion était particulièrement silencieux depuis plusieurs mois. Non en fait, il paraissait bien plus absent qu'à l'accoutumée. Un coup donné à la porte fit cesser la conversation.

— Entrez ! intima le Dieu des Océans.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune domestique qui annonça l'arrivée des résidents des Enfers. Au simple fait d'entendre cette nouvelle, Shion se figea.

— Très bien, fait les entrer, répondit Poséidon. Apporte-nous d'autres boissons, ajouta le Dieu.

La délégation Infernale s'installa avec les autres dans le petit salon adjacent à la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'il vit Hadès, Shion se crispa un peu plus. Le Souverain des Enfers avait la mine blafarde et semblait amaigri. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Alors que les lagons ternis se posèrent sur lui, le Pope se sentit défaillir. Le Dieu n'avait plus rien d'un Dieu de l'Olympe. Hadès sourit tristement en voyant son amour, lui aussi avait maigri, lui aussi était pâlichon.

Après tous s'être désaltérés, ils gagnèrent la grande salle de réunion, plus pratique pour ce genre d'événement. Les discussions se déroulèrent dans une ambiance agréable, même si parfois le ton devenait ferme. Le Pope et le Dieu des Enfers évitaient de croiser leurs regards, de se parler mais se forçaient par moment à participer aux discussions, pour faire illusion… Quelques heures plus tard, cette rencontre se termina devant un repas copieux. Des appartements pour les invités avaient été préparés au cas où la réunion prendrait plus de temps que prévu, où s'ils souhaitaient ne repartir que le lendemain. Cet agglomérat était bien terminé mais les délégations avaient souhaité rester afin de profiter un peu plus de la présence des autres.

A la fin du repas, ils se séparèrent tous afin de rejoindre leurs appartements. Enfin, pas tous ! Shion voulait marcher un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Il souhaitait s'aérer. Il errait dans le monde aquatique en lâchant des soupirs réguliers et las jusqu'au moment où il trouva un endroit un peu reculé pour s'assoir. Perché sur le rocher qui lui servait de banc, Shion détaillait le lieu. Le monde souterrain était particulier. Les couleurs, les sons et les odeurs étaient différents de la surface et des Enfers. Voir ce plafond d'eau salé au dessus de sa tête l'avait toujours fasciné. Il régnait dans ce lieu une sorte de quiétude qui l'apaisait, enfin pas totalement…. Egaré dans les méandres de ses pensées, l'ex-Bélier ne fit pas attention au cosmos qui se rapprochait. Lui, avait totalement fermé le sien pour éviter que Dohko ne le suive.

Une ombre fit détourner ses perles roses et le fit sortir de ses songes. Une ombre à laquelle il n'avait cessé de penser depuis plusieurs mois.

— Shion ?! Désolé, je n'ai pas senti ton cosmos. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, s'excusa tristement Hadès en entamant un demi tour.

Le Pope écarquilla les yeux, Hadès s'excusait encore ! Etait-il autant affecté qu'il n'y paraissait ou était-ce une ruse pour le mettre dans son lit ? Shion était suspicieux mais une part de lui voulait se laisser aller à ses sentiments étranges qui l'envahissaient depuis un moment. Une fois encore, le Gold ne dit rien. Non pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais les sons mouraient dans sa gorge, comme c'était le cas chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de la Déité. Son corps le trahissait, encore. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, si mal… Une fois encore, sa conscience et son coeur le tiraillaient.

Le Seigneur des Enfers rebroussa chemin, la mort dans l'âme. Il s'était déclaré trois mois plus tôt, mais celui qu'il aimait n'avait pas réagi. Et chaque fois, qu'ils se croisaient il espérait. Une réaction. Un mot. Un regard. Mais rien, il ne se passait rien. Shion devait vraiment le haïr pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Mais lui ne pensait qu'à l'Atlante. Jour et nuit. Son corps et son âme souffraient comme il avait fait lui-même souffrir l'Humanité. Etait-ce là sa punition ? Il aimait Shion comme jamais il n'avait aimé jusqu'à présent. Il marchait lentement, sans but dans le royaume de son frère. Peu à peu, il s'éloignait du lieu où il avait vu le Gold, son ange, son amour….

Alors qu'il errait sans but, quelque chose le retint comme un étau. Un souffle dans sa nuque lui coupa sa propre respiration.

— A…. Attends, dit une voix hésitante derrière lui, voix qu'il n'espérait plus entendre.

Hadès sentait sa poitrine se soulever à rythme effréné. Tout son être se mit à trembler. Il posa ses mains hésitantes sur celle qui l'enlaçaient et rejeta sa tête doucement en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de son bourreau. Il pouvait sentir la respiration erratique de Shion se caler à la sienne.

— Je … je te dois des excuses également, murmura le Pope sans bouger.

Cette fois c'est Hadès qui ne trouva pas de mots à dire.

— Mon entêtement t'as fait souffrir, je le vois. J'étais déchiré entre ma raison et mon coeur. C'est pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à répondre à tes sentiments. J'étais perdu. Te voir aujourd'hui m'a fait si mal…..

Hadès se retourna pour faire face à son tendre Atlante. Il posa délicatement une main sur l'une de ses joues rosies alors que l'autre s'égara sur la taille fine du Gold.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui fais souffrir les autres, et toi en particulier.

— Mais tu es en train de changer, cela se voit dans ton comportement et dans ton regard. On a tous eu le droit à une seconde chance, toi y compris.

— Merci Shion. Ce que tu me dis me touche, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Le Dieu fit glisser ses doigts dans l'épaisse toison de son bel adonis et lui sourit affectueusement.

— Si je t'embrasse maintenant, me frapperas-tu encore ? le taquina le Souverain des Enfers.

— Idiot…..

Hadès plissa les yeux et reprit son sérieux. Tout en s'approchant du visage de Shion, il s'humecta les lèvres. L'ex-Bélier déglutit difficilement. Une pointe de rougeur sur ses pommettes trahissait son embarra. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent puis se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Le Dieu quémanda l'entrée de l'antre de son amour qui accepta la sensuelle intrusion. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet envoûtant. Chacun d'eux se délectait de l'autre, enfin….

Les mains se faisaient plus audacieuses, les caresses plus précises. Le baiser tant attendu s'éternisait pour le plus grand bonheur des deux hommes mais à bout de souffle, ils se résignèrent et le baiser prit fin. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas. Néanmoins, les câlineries ne s'interrompirent pas. C'était un peu comme si chacun d'eux avait besoin de sentir l'autre. Bien qu'ils aient eut tous deux d'autres expériences amoureuses, ils se sentaient presque idiots devant leurs sentiments. Des papillons naissaient dans leurs bas ventres. Leurs jambes ne les portaient plus. Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils se sentaient sereins.

— Je suis heureux, mon amour, avoua Hadès.

— Je le suis aussi…, reconnu le Pope en l'embrassant furtivement.

— Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner pour rentrer ? demanda le Dieu.

L'ex-Bélier accepta. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes du monde Sous-Marin, Hadès et Shion se tenaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Ils discutaient de banalités afin de ne pas laisser parler leurs sentiments à la vue des autres. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte des appartements alloués à l'Atlante. Hadès ne voulait pas partir mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il fixait son amour qui se noyait dans ses lagons. Voyant que Shion se terrait de nouveau dans un mutisme profond, le Dieu des morts lui souhaita bonne nuit, lui vola un dernier baiser et voulut prendre le chemin de ses appartements. Le Pope le stoppa en l'attrapant par le poignet et le traina « chez lui » à la grande surprise de la Déité.

Shion empoigna la taille offerte et se laissa aller dans un baiser torride et plein de promesses. Les mains glissèrent sous les vêtements devenus de trop. Ce simple attouchement les électrisa. Hadès était encore un peu hésitant alors que le Gold ne reconnaissait plus son corps. Le Dieu délaissa les lèvres légèrement gonflées de son bel adonis pour se perdre dans sa nuque et dans son cou. Leur température corporelle augmenta. Des gémissements se firent entendre. Les chemises tombèrent sur le sol, sans que l'un et l'autre ne sache vraiment comment.

Hadès scruta la plastique parfaite de son bel Atlante et s'en délecta. Il posa son index sur les lèvres de Shion et le fit descendre vers son menton, son cou et son torse lentement, très lentement. Le contact de leurs peaux le fit frissonner et de minuscules boutons de chairs recouvrirent l'épiderme du Gold. Le Dieu redessinait les contours saillants de ses muscles, n'osant aller plus loin dans son exploration. Il accrocha les orbes quémandeurs de l'Atlante, comme s'il voulait une fois encore son approbation. Shion lui sourit tendrement tout en le poussant vers le canapé qui trônait non loin d'eux.

Le Seigneur des Enfers pensait rêver. Durant des années, il attendit que quelque chose comme cela arrive. Et là, enfin, il tenait dans ses bras l'être le plus cher à son coeur. En cet instant, il se savait le plus heureux des hommes. Tout en reculant, il riva son regard à celui de son amant, savourant ce moment de bonheur intense. Shion, lui, se demandait à quel moment il était tombé fou amoureux de son « bourreau ». Se remémorant leur passé commun, il se rabroua. Cela revenait à ne voir que le mauvais côté de celui avec qui il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour, et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le voulait plus. Le Gold désirait Hadès et il allait se donner à lui.

Le Pope obligea Hadès à s'assoir et vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Mais le Dieu ne resta pas ainsi, dans un mouvement élégant et rapide il allongea Shion sur toute l'assise du meuble et à son tour se plaça à genoux au dessus de lui. Il le dominait. Il se pencha afin de goûter à ce corps alangui. La langue Divine glissait sur l'épiderme clair de l'Atlante. Parfois, il en mordillait les zones érogènes, son amour gémissait pour son plus grand plaisir. Tout en se délectant, Hadès laissa une main coquine se faufiler vers la ceinture du pantalon qui l'empêchait de réaliser son fantasme. Les boutons du jean sautèrent sans retenue. La main cajoleuse put atteindre son objectif. Elle caressait d'un mouvement lent l'entre-jambe gonflée de désir de Shion qui se mordit la lèvre supérieure de stupeur, ne laissant pas indifférent le Dieu des Enfers.

Le Gold ondulait sous le Dieu, approchant de plus en plus son bassin vers son jumeau. Hadès se releva et ôta le reste de ses vêtements avant d'en faire de même pour son ange. Shion avait les yeux mi-clos et la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière. Il offrait une vue magnifique à Hadès qui se repositionna au dessus de son amant. Les deux hommes tremblaient alors que dans la pièce la température ne cessait d'augmenter. Les mains habiles du Seigneur des Enfers laissaient des sillons brûlants sur la peau claire du Pope, alors que sa langue gourmande glissait vers la hampe de chair fièrement dressée de l'Atlante qui gémit autant de surprise que de bien être lorsqu'il se sentit englouti dans l'antre humide de son bourreau.

Shion s'abandonnait pleinement sous les assauts d'Hadès. Une myriade de sentiments l'envahirent, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Sa tête tournait, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme désordonné. Timidement, il plongea ses doigts dans l'épaisse toison ébène qui le chatouillait au rythme de ses mouvements. Un grognement de mécontentement s'échappa de la gorge du Gold lorsque sa masculinité fut délaissé par le Dieu au profit de son intimité, alors que cette douce intrusion le fit gémir de bien-être. Jamais Shion n'aurait pensé qu'Hadès puisse être aussi doux et attentionné avec un partenaire. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être avec celui qui avait engendré la dernière guerre Sainte. Et même si dans un coin de son esprit il savait, il n'en avait cure. Non, il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Le Seigneur des Enfers ne souhaitait qu'une chose en cet instant. Le plaisir qu'il donnait à son amant. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que cela. Cet homme merveilleux le méritait. A chacune de ses caresses Shion réagissait, le grisant davantage. Hadès subissait, lui aussi, les effleurements que son amant lui prodiguait. Ils étaient fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre, ce moment intime leur prouvait. Un grognement de mécontentement ramena les lagons d'Hadès vers les iris de son amant.

— Viens, supplia simplement Shion.

Le Dieu s'exécuta sans se faire prier, il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Il s'assit sur le canapé et aida son amant à s'installer sur lui à califourchon. Dans cette position, le Gold pouvait à son tour goûter la peau albâtre de son bourreau, tantôt avec sa langue curieuse, tantôt avec ses lèvres avides de désir. Alors qu'une main popale dorlotait une perle de chair sensible, l'autre s'égarait sur la virilité de son amant et lui prodigua un va-et-vient lent pour le mettre à l'agonie. Cette câlinerie étonna Hadès qui rejeta sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur le dossier du canapé. Une complainte érotique s'échappa de sa gorge. Il perdait pied sous les douces caresses du Pope. Puis enfin, l'Olympien posa délicatement ses mains sur la taille fine de l'Atlante, qui cessa sa cajolerie, pour le soulever légèrement et le fit redescendre lentement. Hadès s'insinua en lui. Tous deux restèrent figés.

Leurs corps s'arquaient et ondulaient sur un rythme parfois lent, parfois rapide. Cet échange les grisait, bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginés. Leurs corps fusionnaient, enfin. Enfin, ils s'appartenaient. Ce moment tant attendu, ils le vivaient comme une délivrance. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent davantage. Le Gold s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant et rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un mouvement lascif, rendant fou d'amour un peu plus le Dieu qui accéléra son va-et-vient dans le corps chaud qui n'était qu'à lui. Shion lui offrait tout, son corps, son âme et son amour. Le Dieu en faisait autant…..

Cette supplice dura encore un moment, mettant à rude épreuve l'endurance des amants. C'est dans une plainte rauque que les deux hommes se délivrèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, les laissant pantois mais heureux. Shion se laissa retomber contre le torse d'Hadès qui l'enlaça tendrement. Peu à peu, leurs respirations revinrent à la normale. Puis le Dieu souleva doucement Shion afin de le « libérer », se leva et alla chercher une couverture pour le recouvrir.

— Tiens mon ange, fit le Dieu en le recouvrant.

— Merci, mon amour, répondit le Gold.

Les nouveaux amants se réinstallèrent dans le canapé. Hadès était adossé sur l'accoudoir, Shion devant lui - son dos contre le torse du Dieu - et la couverture leur tenait chaud.

— Comment crois-tu que les autres vont réagir ? questionna le Pope.

— Aucune idée ! Nous ne sommes pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite.

— Oui, c'est vrai….

Pour l'heure, ils ne souhaitaient que profiter l'un de l'autre, apprendre à se connaître, à s'aimer plus encore. Ils restèrent là, enlacés, calant leurs respirations l'une sur l'autre et finirent par s'endormirent paisiblement. Demain serait un autre jour, demain serait le début de leur nouvelle vie avec des hauts et des bas, mais ils seraient ensemble et c'était là le plus important.

**FIN**


End file.
